Upgrade
An upgrade is an item that provides static bonuses to a hero while equipped in one of six upgrade slots. If a hero has multiple builds, each build can have its own upgrade layout, with the appropriate upgrades being equipped and removed as the hero changes builds. Upgrades do not affect a character's appearance. Offense upgrades A hero may have one primary offense upgrade and one secondary offense upgrade equipped at a time. Offense upgrade icons have a red background. Random offense upgrades Randomly generated offense upgrades dropped by villains come in four types: * Gloves: primary, level 35 and below, no modification slot * Gauntlets: primary, level 35 and below, modification slot, no offense bonus on bonus healing, critical chance, critical severity, or primary super stat types * Handguards: primary, level 36 and above, modification slot * Bracer: secondary, no modification slot, no critical severity or primary super stat, lower bonuses All provide defense while equipped, all provide one or two specific stats, all except some gauntlets provide offense, and some provide either offense, critical chance, critical severity, healing bonus, or primary super stat. All bonuses scale according to the upgrade's level. :1 Obedience bracer gives critical chance instead of bonus healing. :2 Decisive handguards, deft handguards, and focused handguards give bonus healing instead. :3 Mighty gauntlets give critical severity instead of primary super stat. :4 Enduring upgrade with primary super stat has the same name as the stat upgrade with just endurance. Mission reward primary offense upgrades Mission reward secondary offense upgrades Defense upgrades A hero may have one primary defense upgrade and one secondary defense upgrade equipped at a time. Defense upgrade icons have a blue background. Random defense upgrades Randomly generated defense upgrades dropped by villains come in four types: * Jacket: primary, level 35 and below, no modification slot * Vest: primary, level 35 and below, modification slot * Duster: primary, level 36 and above, modification slot * Boots: secondary, no modification slot, no dodge, avoidance, or crowd control resistance, lower bonuses All provide defense while equipped, all provide one or two specific stats, and some provide either avoidance, crowd control resistance, dodge chance, or maximum health points. All bonuses scale according to the upgrade's level. :1 Contrived duster gives INT instead of REC. :2 Boots spelled "physicians's boots". Mission reward primary defense upgrades Mission reward secondary defense upgrades Utility upgrades A hero may have one primary utility upgrade and one secondary utility upgrade equipped at a time. Utility upgrade icons have a green background. Random utility upgrades Randomly generated utility upgrades dropped by villains come in three types: * Helmet: primary, modification slot at level 36 and above, no modification slot at level 35 and below * Visor: primary, level 35 and below, modification slot, no cooldown reduction, cost discount, or crowd control strength * Eyepiece: secondary, no modification slot, no crowd control strength, lower bonuses All provide defense while equipped, all provide one or two specific stats, all except visors provide cooldown reduction and cost discount, and some provide crowd control strength. :1 Visors can be generated with these names, but give no cooldown reduction, cost discount, or crowd control strength. :2 Eyepiece spelled "pugilist's eyepiece". :3 Friendly eyepiece gives maximum health points instead of cooldown reduction. :4 Eyepiece named "salvager's eyepiece". Mission reward primary utility upgrades Mission reward secondary utility upgrades Random stat upgrades Any type of randomly generated upgrade, whether offense, defense, or utility, may have one of these names instead of the offense/defense/utility specific modifiers listed above. Each type provides a bonus to two stats, or a somewhat larger bonus to one stat. Primary upgrades level 36 and above cannot have these prefixes; they only have offense/defense/utility specific bonuses. :1 Tireless gloves give STR and REC instead of STR and END. :1 Tireless gloves give STR and REC instead of STR and END. History Before the On Alert game update, nine upgrade slots were available (two of each secondary), and different upgrades existed. Category:Upgrades